Reflection
by chibigoten25
Summary: ONESHOT. A look into Yoh and Anna's perspectives on how they are both reflected in each other's eyes over the years, ever since their first meeting. A little walk and talk in the park helped them spill out their thoughts.


**Reflection**

_AUTHOR'S_ NOTE: Shaman King and all of its characters are Hiroyuki Takei's . Not mine.

So I've finally bought all the Shaman King Kanzen Ban volumes and I've fallen in love with Anna and Yoh again. I've also been reading some fanfics and I was thinking of writing something else, but somehow the plot escaped my brain, and outta nowhere I came up with this plot. Hope it's fine. I also managed to download this photo of Hao and Yoh looking much more mature – prolly around 16-18; they were too hawt I couldn't resist making a fanfic out of how Yoh could have turned out if there was no time skip. :3

On with the fic!

_Mirrors. _

Anna Kyoyama never liked looking at herself in the mirror. Since she was a child, undergoing _Itako_-training under Kino Asakura, she has learned to be devoid of any form of emotion, nor have a care in the world about how she looked like to other people. She wasn't the type to fuss about how she looked like; although she has noticed people looking her way, both openly and surreptitiously staring at her. She could read their minds – and most of their thoughts disgusted and infuriated her.

Women secretly scoffed at her even when they were smiling in front of her when she did her shopping; while men…she'd rather not hear them because she felt like she could commit murder and unleash the evil being living inside her. Sometimes she wished she could shut out these thoughts because the more she harboured them, the more powerful the evil being within her became. She has also reached a point wherein she felt disgusted whenever she looked at herself in the mirror because memories of people's thoughts plagued her mind.

That is why she kept training to control her power and her emotions, to the point that she has been reduced to apathy. Whenever she happened to pass by a mirror or anything that reflected her, she realized just how much her eyes lacked any form of emotion. She didn't need to wonder what people thought whenever they saw her; but what people couldn't see was what was beyond the blank or cold stares she shot at them.

The mirror, she thought, was just good for reflecting what was on the surface. This applied to people who only saw what was on the surface; never truly bothering to understand the person underneath. People also had the tendency to pretend and give a different reflection of themselves to other people. She has seen people putting up happy facades - fake smiles that disgusted her whenever she read what they were really thinking of. She has always thought of people's minds as a reflection of the kind of person they really were; because of all these, Anna decided to create a barrier to shut out people. She thought she didn't need anyone and would never find anyone who would look beyond what the mirror reflected, and what other people saw and thought. At least, that was what she thought until she met her Master Kino…and later on the Asakura heir, Yoh.

Perhaps this was the reason why she told him to 'Go to hell' when they first met. She has reached the point where she was disgusted and skeptical about every man she met; Yoh was of no exception, hence cluelessly incurring her wrath.

But her life has gradually changed since she met the young, skinny and partly shy boy with a carefree smile, more than 5 years ago back in Osorezan. He was the one who helped her overcome her inner demons; the one who broke the chains from her past. _The one who gave her hope, a second chance at life, to believe and feel again._

Yoh was the only one that Anna has ever allowed to see the broken girl inside her tough exterior, and the sole person to slowly but surely melt the ice that surrounded Anna's heart. Anna was surprised at how this boy affected her in so many ways – she could read his thoughts about her, although they were enough to make her blush, they were innocent and pure. She has read how boys her age have thought about her before; but her reaction to Yoh's thoughts and presence was different. Instead of scoffing or rolling her eyes, she found her cheeks burning despite herself. Maybe it was because for the first time, she saw herself reflected in someone's eyes; with such a gentle expression, as if she was the most precious being in the world to him. With Yoh, his thoughts corresponded with his actions and the way he looked at her. At last, Anna thought, someone saw what was beneath her physical features and accepted her for it. With Yoh, she had no doubts; sometimes, she even felt that the boy knew her better than she knew herself. Each time he looked at her intently whenever they were alone and had silent moments together, she would hear parts of his thoughts that he willingly shared with her; each thought surprised her every single time and she would be reduced to blushing again. It was as if he could see something in her, each one a revelation to her. That was when she started to realize she was starting to love herself – the one inside her, and slowly her outer self that was reflected in Yoh's eyes. Because of Yoh, Anna has also learned to feel again – something she knew she buried and gave up on a long time ago. _Love._

Yoh has never said it out loud – but Anna knew how he really thought of her, even when he was turning into a hormonal teenager, who held thoughts that were enough to make Anna blush. For him, she was not merely 'pretty' but 'beautiful'. In the past, some people would come up to her thinking and saying out loud that she looked like an ethereal beauty – but she has never truly cared about them. Now, for the first time, she _believed _in it and loved hearing it from Yoh's thoughts while seeing it in his eyes.

The first time Yoh told her how beautiful she was, was when they first made love. It was that night when Yoh was leaving for the Shaman Fight that took place in America. Anna didn't need to read his thoughts to know what he actually meant when he said how beautiful she was. It was that night when Anna released all of her inhibitions and allowed herself to become one with him – stripped off her clothing and all the barriers she has created, she gave into passion, her true feelings and offered everything to the man on top of her, touching and kissing her with a mix of passion and gentleness that hit her like a tidal wave, rendering her helpless and floating in an ocean of endless bliss. When he looked at her in the eyes before and after what happened that night, and whispered how beautiful she was and how much he loved her, she stared back and realized that it his dark orbs were looking straight into hers, as if looking through her soul. Despite herself, she smiled gently, pressed her lips against Yoh's and pushed him down, causing Yoh to smile in his usual goofy grin, and smirked, pulling her down to crush his lips against hers. Needless to say, neither got any decent amount of sleep that night; yet both knew they would never trade that moment for anything else.

Anna realized the changes inside her whenever she looked at herself in the mirror, ever since she and Yoh made love and became more open to their feelings for each other. Now she began to see what Yoh could have possibly seen in her. For the first time she believed that she was indeed beautiful – as if seeing herself for the first time, after her bath one autumn night, she looked closely at her pale, yet smooth skin, the small pink blush on her cheeks, her perfectly-shaped brows, her long lashes that mirrored Yoh's, framing her dark orbs that now held some sparkle in them. She gently brushed her hair, that Yoh loved to touch and smell whenever they were snuggled together, or whenever she laid her head on his shoulders or lap. She realized that she had very silky and healthy golden strands, which framed her face and complimented her skin. Her lips, the ones that Yoh loved to kiss, were pink, soft, and untainted.

Anna also noticed the effects of puberty on her – her body has undergone changes over the years, which was left unnoticed only by her – she now understood why Yoh, apart from the effects hormones had on him, and other men would look her way whenever she walked alone to do some shopping. But unlike before, she has learned how to shut out other people's thoughts, even when she stared at herself in the mirror. This had surprised her at first, until she realized that it was probably because of Yoh – it was as if his thoughts overpowered any other undesirable things, and for Anna that was enough.

A few months later, after the Shaman Fight concluded, Anna underwent another big change. Despite the fact that the reason was something she was eternally thankful for, she couldn't help but feel insecure whenever she saw how Yoh is evolving from a scrawny and 'cute' boy to a very attractive man. He has grown his hair longer, ties it up in a higher ponytail, and has developed muscles on his arms and torso. He has notably grown so much taller, yet his infectious smile still held that boyish charm that can make her blush or smile back. On the other hand, she felt as if her once prominent cheeks have turned puffy, and her previously shapely body now feels like it weighed tons, and looks like a baby elephant.

That summer day when they took a walk at the park, she got very tired easily, and he offered to buy her some juice and ice cream to cool down. She noticed how people stared at her growing belly, whilst aware of how other girls were staring at Yoh while he was queuing up for the ice cream and juice stalls not too far from them, thinking that he was alone. Although she felt as if she wanted to storm over and ask the other girls to 'back off' from Yoh because he was already taken, her heavy belly and the occasional kicking of the growing boy inside her stopped her from doing so. In the end she found herself sighing and touching her belly, channeling her thoughts into her baby's mind and reassuring him that mommy was alright. As if the baby has found a way to tell her that there was nothing to be insecure of, Anna's previous thoughts dissipated, and suddenly, she felt amused instead when she saw two high school girls, probably two years older than they were, come over and ask Yoh to 'take photos'. She saw Yoh take the camera, while the girls gave him a confused look. Then he bowed in apology and scratched his head, gestured towards Anna, and left the two girls behind him with a look of shock on their faces.

As Yoh walked back, Anna couldn't help but break into a satisfied smirk. She watched him walking towards her and she was amazed at how oblivious he was as to his attractiveness and the effect he had on other girls. Even as he walked in his simple white top, his hair tied in a ponytail, and his loose-fitting bottoms and plain, almost worn-out slippers, he still looked like one of the models gracing the magazines that most girls were so fond of.

'Sorry to keep you waiting Anna!' He apologized as he handed her the juice he has already opened for her and the ice cream that was quickly melting in the summer heat.

'So did those girls think you were a celebrity or a model?' Anna teased, while sipping her orange juice.

'Er, I honestly thought they were asking me to take their photo,' Yoh chuckled and scratched his head.

Anna made a face. 'They wanted your photo, baka.'

Yoh smiled goofily. 'I don't understand why, though. You think they probably thought I was a participant in the Shaman Fight?' He looked thoughtful for a second, while Anna sweatdropped. 'But that's impossible, because…'

'Because they wouldn't know about the Shaman Fight and the reason why they wanted your photo was because you are so damn attractive, baka!' Anna finished his sentence. She looked at him and touched her belly. 'And this boy will definitely be as good-looking as you.' Yoh blushed at Anna's comment. It was the first time she has actually commented openly about how she thought about his physical features. And the best part was that he knew Anna actually meant it.

Yoh, like Anna, was never the type to fuss about looks or to admire himself in the mirror. At the same time, he also felt insecure sometimes and angered by people openly staring at his Anna. He never thought she felt the same way until now.

Yoh laughed it off with his usual playful laugh that made Anna's heart melt, placed a soft and lingering kiss on the tip of her nose, then pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, 'You know, I don't really care about what other people think or say…' He kissed her lips, and then looked straight into her eyes. 'Because the only thing that matters to me is how I'm reflected in your eyes.'

Anna blushed. Yoh pulled away and looked up, his arms behind his head. He looked at Anna's eyes again and broke into a bigger grin. 'And right now, I can see a very happy sixteen-year-old who is contented having his wife next to him, and waiting for his first-born to come into the world.' Seeing the blush on Anna's cheeks, he poked her nose softly and added playfully, 'But I guess, seeing how you're blushing so much lately when you see me, I have to admit I'm probably really attractive.' His hearty laugh was broken when the empty can of juice landed on his face.

'He he he, I'm sorry for getting carried away, Anna. I guess hanging out with Aniki during the Shaman Fight kinda made some of his playful self rub off on me.'

Anna rolled her eyes, yet she couldn't help but smile. As if on cue, she felt the baby kick again. Yoh chuckled when he felt her stir a bit and looked at her growing belly, stroked it gently as if to say, 'Hurry up and join us soon!'

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, and as the baby stopped kicking, Anna looked over at Yoh, only to find him staring at her with a loving gaze. Before she could utter a word, Yoh brushed off her hair from her face. 'Do you know? I was attracted to you from the first time we met…. I'd like to call it love at first sight, but I guess you'll laugh at me for that.'

Anna was speechless.

'He he,' Yoh laughed nervously. But then he leaned forward, and rested his chin on his hands. 'Everyday you're becoming more and more beautiful, but that's not the main reason why I fell in love with you. It's probably because I saw something in you when we met in Osorezan years ago. You were always straightforward, honest, and you are beautiful; heck, if no one knew we were engaged I'm pretty sure the guys in school would be all over you.' He looked up at her and smiled at her, his usual smile. 'I'm really glad and lucky that you're the one I'm spending my life with, Anna.' He took Anna's left hand, and kissed the spot where her golden wedding band rested, the diamond in the middle sparkling under the sunset.

Anna didn't say anything for a few minutes. They watched the children playing in the park for a while, both of them caught up in their own thoughts. Finally, she stood up and said, 'I'm tired Yoh, let's go home.'

Anna stood up and walked off, leaving Yoh behind her. But Yoh knew better; it was Anna's way of avoiding a display of affection in public. Anna walked with a smile on her face, and allowed Yoh to put his hands on her waist when he finally caught up. As they walked back into their home while watching the sun set in the horizon, Anna realized that Yoh's eyes were her true mirror – they held the reflection of her true self and he was in love with her despite it all. It was he who has seen through it all, the real Anna inside the Ice Queen exterior. And it surprised her how he was the key to revealing so many new things about her that she wasn't aware of - things she didn't know she possessed; because of that, she loved herself and Yoh more.

It was Yoh who made her realize how beautiful she was, especially her soul. She smiled silently knowing that fifty years down the road, she would still be beautiful to him no matter how old they both became.

As the couple walked up the steps to their home, Yoh suddenly let go of her waist and lifted her up. She protested and blushed, but Yoh didn't heed her threats and demands to put her down. Instead, he stopped and silenced her with a chaste kiss on her lips. She relaxed against his chest after a few minutes and found herself yawning softly. She fell asleep in his arms before they even reached the gate of Funbari Inn, but not before her managing to utter, _'I love you, Yoh.'_

_'I love you too, Anna.'_

**OWARI**


End file.
